Mistletoe
by Wahla
Summary: “I have looked into investing in the Holiday spirit to arise morale in our Organization; Thus I have had mistletoe hung up about the castle. So, as the humans say, ‘Happy Holidays.’” - Signed, Your Superior. -Holiday XigDem Oneshot-


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, blah blah...**

**A/N:** This was a x-mas gift-fic for my friend, Sushibee over at DA, she requested some yummy XigDem with some holiday spirit. I hope you all enjoy it as well~

* * *

"What the hell is _this?_" A piece of paper was shoved in Xaldin's face, he let out a suffered sigh before swiping it from his face- the enraged face of Xigbar becoming quite clear. The dreadlocked man let out a suffering sigh before lowering his eyes to the paper.

"It would appear to be _mistletoe_, number two." Xaldin drawled irritably, gazing dully at the picture of the holiday plant. Xigbar rolled his eyes in a familiar manner before scoffing, Xaldin always thought the man was too old for such childish behavior but never questioned it.

"_I know that_, read below it!" Xigbar replied hastily- unsatisfied by the man's answer.

Xaldin read the elegant handwriting and recognized it instantly to be the Superior's, with renewed interest he read aloud, _"I have looked into investing in the Holiday spirit to arise morale in our Organization; Thus I have had mistletoe hung up about the castle. So, as the humans say, __**'Happy Holidays'**__- may we become one step closer in attaining our hearts."_

A small crowd of their numbers had circled behind Xaldin to hear in on the message, while Xigbar sunk into what seemed to be a deep depression. Axel stood up straight- with a ridiculous smile stretched across his face, muttering something about XIII before sauntering off with an odd sway in his step. Zexion's lips twitched humorously before going back to his own work, Xigbar seemed to be the only one upset by it.

"Yo- _whoa_, catch ya at the wrong time Xiggy?" Demyx walked in, his fingers in an endless cycle of fiddling with the chain on his coat. Xaldin cast Xigbar an odd stare as the man suddenly straightened himself.

"Oh, hey little dude." Xigbar replied weakly, as if his heart was caught in his throat.

"So I heard Xemnas is doing somethin' freaky for the holidays, is that right or is Axel pulling my chain again?" Demyx asked brightly, his lips forming into a pout at the mention of Axel pulling another prank on him.

"You'll address the _Superior_ properly, number nine, and yes- you've heard correctly…_for once_." Xaldin scolded lightly, his familiar strict behavior temporarily ignored by Demyx as the boy burst into a blinding grin.

Xigbar stared with his eyes locked on the blinding smile before they traveled over the rest of the boy's face- but Demyx would've never noticed, he was too busy re-telling the news to an unfortunate Roxas who happened by. Xaldin finally tore his unblinking gaze back to the man second in command.

"You're pathetic, you know that, right?" Xaldin stated mildly, his frown lessened- perhaps his attempt at a proper smile, since his real smile would come out as more of a sneer. Xigbar shot him a bewildered look, trying to act hopelessly unaware of what the man was talking about- but after about half a minute of holding that cold man's stare he sat down beside him with a loud sigh.

"_Yeah,_ damn- why'd the Superior have to go and do this, no offense but this totally messes up everything I had planned." The scarred man moaned as his hands gripped at the skin of his face, making him look rather distressed and ridiculous.

"Whatever do you mean?" Xaldin paused to take in what the man said before laughing, "Don't tell me you actually _'grew a pair'_ and tried to tell the boy?"

Xigbar's cheeks flushed a rosy color before he covered his face again and let out a groan, "You don't have to fucking laugh at me." He muttered half heartedly from behind his hands.

"What exactly were you going to do? -_Not that I care_, but seeing you struggle is only amusing for so long."

"Jee, _thanks. _Er- well I was going to surprise him with a gift- y'know how most of us don't really keep up with human traditions anymore and I was hoping to surprise him even more if he had forgotten about Christmas…" Xigbar began weakly, it was sad to see the man speak without the regular boasting.

Number three clicked his tongue and raised his hand to shake a finger at the Freeshooter, an amused expression on his face, "You honestly think Demyx- _childish, head in the clouds __**Demyx**__-_ is going to forget Christmas? I thought you were smarter than this -'_old man_."

Xigbar's attitude finally flared back up- obviously tired of being suppressed, "He's not childish…just youthful! And I'm not old…"

"No argument for the last one?" Xaldin remarked with a smirk, noticing that Xigbar had trailed off in his words.

"Shut up, why am I here talking to you about this anyway! I'm outta here." Xigbar grumbled, not one for sitting around to be teased. He'd just go figure things out his own way, like his main issue- now that the surprise had been ruined, he had less time to prepare _or even_ get a present. He ran his gloved hand through his streaked hair and sighed. "Well, _shit."  
_

* * *

Xigbar grumbled under his breath, having to maneuver his path the opposite direction after almost running into the notorious red and blonde haired couple of the castle- who had been sloppily making out in the hallway. "For heartless sake, does the Superior really need to give them another reason to fraternize?-" He complained before knocking into someone else's chest, luckily he had been the taller of the two and remained on his feet- the shorter person was not so lucky.

"Dem?" Xigbar questioned, squinting in the darkness- oh but there were candles behind him, wait- wasn't this his room?

Demyx scrambled to his feet, stretching his arm out to lean against the panel of the doorway, he cleared his throat to answer, "Xigbar." He was making a funny face at him; he was raising his eyebrows while stretching his lips into a smile.

"…What're you doing?" Xigbar asked, perplexed by the kid's odd behavior. "Are you sick?"

Demyx scrambled closer, almost slamming into him, "Ah- no, just fine…_big boy_, I just wanted you to know I've caught on to you- always undressing me with your eyes, which I don't understand why!"

"Huh?..." Xigbar replied intelligently, staring down at the blonde, more confused than anything by the boy's behavior.

"I don't understand why you'd be doing that, when you could just undress me for real, silly~" Demyx stated boldly, this time seeming honest as he pointed upward at the green hanging above them in the dark, "Now's your chance."

Xigbar gaped for a moment before a slow steady smile made its way across his lips and he yanked Demyx forward and crushed their lips together. Through Demyx's oxygen hazy mind, he managed to raise his hand up behind Xigbar's back and flash Xaldin a thumbs up.

Xaldin rolled his eyes from afar, leaving the scene as the door slammed shut to Xigbar's room- the two disappearing from the hallway, that was the last time he'd ever help anyone, _Demyx was a horrible actor…_

* * *

_**A/N: **__I had fun doing this, I incorporated flustered!Xigbar, helpful!Xaldin and ...well regular Demyx._

_Pfft! Demyx trying to act sexy seemed like a funny adventure I wanted to take~ _

_**Dem = wannabe pronstar lol.**  
_

_Also if you didn't get the end- Xaldin told Demyx what to say. Sorry, I feel like I was sorta vague about it…_

_**edit: **Oh! I made a sequel oneshot to this, it's called 'Eggnog'. Read it if you enjoyed this. __  
_

_Happy Holidays everyone,_

_Wahla._


End file.
